Average Girl
by musicgirl1120
Summary: Valentine's Day is supposed to be romantic right? What happens when everything goes wrong for Chloe? Who will be there to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a little something I have been working on for quite a while and decided that, in honor of Valentine's Day, I would go ahead and publish it. Hope you all like it. All right to the song go to Emily Osment.**

* * *

 _ **February 14, you say you wanna meet me**_

Chloe was with Beca hanging out when she got the text from her boyfriend Tom asking to meet her on Valentine's Day the next morning.

"I didn't think he wanted to do anything for Valentine's Day this year," Chloe said, looking at her phone a bit confused.

"Maybe he's finally coming around," Beca said, knowing that Tom had been kinda distant lately, and Chloe had been having a tough time with it.

"Yeah," Chloe said, smiling as she responded to the text.

They continued their hang out night, Chloe having needed a break from the stress of Aubrey. Beca was teaching Chloe about how she mixed music and a few other things.

"Well I'm gonna head out," Chloe said after a few more hours, "I've gotta go get some sleep before my date tomorrow."

"Have fun," Beca said, smiling as she watched Chloe leave.

She really hoped that the date with Tom went well. Chloe had been very stressed for the past few weeks and the Tom drama hadn't been helping.

 _ **I'm thinking chocolate and flowers**_

Chloe headed home, arriving to find Aubrey still up watching old Bella sets.

"Hey Chlo," the blonde said, looking away from the tape, "How was your night?"

"It was good," Chloe said, heading to her room.

She had told Aubrey she was going out with friends because the blonde did not like the little alt girl that Chloe had become such fast friends with.

"Got any plans for Valentine's day?" Aubrey asked.

"Tom asked me out to breakfast," Chloe said, smiling creeping on her lips.

Truth be told, Chloe hoped to stay with Tom and maybe even marry him.

"That's nice," Aubrey said, happy for her best friend even if she was a little sad she didn't seem to want to talk to her about it.

"I'm going to bed," Chloe said, heading into her room, "Goodnight."

 _ **We meet for breakfast. I'm feeling restless, been getting ready for hours**_

She had woken up at 5 am because she was so excited. She did her hair, then did it again before making sure her makeup was just perfect.

She paced around the kitchen for almost an hour. Aubrey got up and grumbled at her for being so awake, but the blonde sat with her nonetheless.

Chloe left for the diner much earlier than she had needed to, opting to walk despite the fact that it looked as if it might rain later.

Chloe arrived at the little diner just off campus before Tom and got their table. She sipped her water, fidgeting a little as she waited.

She looked up and saw Tom's car pull up outside the window.

 _ **Walk through the door go to give you a kiss But you turn your head to avoid my lips**_

Chloe stood up as Tom walked over to the table, grabbing the card she had written him. AS he approached, she puckered her lips and leaned into him for a kiss, slipping the letter into his hands as she did so.

However, as she made contact, she felt his rough face from the beard he had been growing out for the past few months.

"What?" Chloe said, pulling away, "I haven't eaten anything. Is something wrong?"

"Well," Tom said, looking at the card in his hands.

 _ **And who's this girl your with does that mean we're over, over**_

"Tom," a girl called from near the cash register, "Why did we stop here? I thought you were taking me to a hotel for Valentine's day?"

"Tom?" Chloe said, looking at him, hoping that what she was seeing and hearing had some logical explanation, "Who is that?"

"Well you see Chlo," Tom said, "That's my new girlfriend Laura."

 _ **I gave you my heart and a sweet love letter**_

 _ **But you gave it right back, said I like her better**_

 _ **That's when my whole world came crashing down**_

 _ **And she's walking around like the girl of your dreams**_

 _ **With her Angelina lips, double zero jeans**_

 _ **Can't believe I didn't see this coming round**_

 _ **She's just so beautiful, I'm just an average girl**_

 _Laura_ Chloe thought, _I can't believe I didn't see this coming. She's so perfect. I bet she doesn't weigh more than 100 lbs. soaking wet. Why am I never good enough. I'm so fat and ugly._

He says I'm sorry

"I'm sorry Chlo," Tom said as Laura came walking over to them, "I should have told you earlier. I just haven't seen you recently, and I didn't want to do it over the phone."

"Come on Tom," Laura said, hanging on his shoulder, "Let's go."

 _ **I just keep smiling inside it feels like I'm broken I say it's ok. Happy Valentine's day. Biggest lie I've ever spoken**_

"It's alright," Chloe said, forcing out a smile as she looked at him confidently, "I hope you two have a good Valentine's day."

"Thanks Chloe," Tom said, wrapping an arm around Laura, "I'm sorry."

 _ **They walk out the door, and I wave goodbye Soon as They're gone I start to cry**_

Chloe watched the two of them walk out the door, making sure they were in the car before she allowed the tears that were in her eyes fall. She grabbed a napkin, pressing it to her eyes.

"You alright dear?" the waitress asked, coming over with the coffee Chloe had ordered.

"Yeah," Chloe said, nodding as she took the coffee, "Thanks."

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked.

"I'm good," Chloe said, trying to hold back the tears and offer a smile.

 _ **Put my faith in the wrong guy, it's over, over**_

She thought about the last three and a half years and realized that she had wasted her life with a major loser.

 _ **I gave you my heart and a sweet love letter**_

 _ **But you gave it right back said I like her better**_

 _ **That's when my whole world came crashing down.**_

 _ **And she's walking around like the girl of your dreams with her Angelina lips double zero jeans**_

 _ **Can't believe I didn't see this coming round.**_

 _ **She's just so beautiful. I'm just an average girl.**_

 _ **Now they're gone, and I feel fatal.**_

Chloe sat in the diner, tears running down her face. She knew she looked like a hot mess and should leave. She tried to keep her eyes dry as she looked for the waitress to come back.

 _ **Scratched his name out on the table**_

This had been their place, so much so that she had scratched his name lightly in the table on her side. She took her pen out and scratched at his name as she waited for the waitress to bring her check back. Tears stung in her eyes as she thanked the waitress and headed out of the restaurant.

 _ **He's a jerk, he's a loser, he's a love abuser**_

She started heading home as the rain started. She was so devastated that Tom left her that she didn't even care. She knew deep down she could do better, but she hurt so much. She couldn't believe that he just left her.

 _ **February 14, I'm feeling sad and lonely**_

As she walked home, she felt completely alone and miserable. She watched a few couples walk into the restaurant cuddling happily under umbrellas. Chloe felt more tears welling up in her eyes as she watched everyone enjoying Valentine's day. She kept walking home, getting soaked by the rain as she did so.

 _ **Nobody here wants to hold me**_

She got back to the apartment she shared with Aubrey and just stood outside the door for a minute. Chloe just didn't want to face her best friend. She knew Aubrey would be there for her, but she knew the minute she told Aubrey, she was going to fall apart all over again.

 _ **I gave you my heart and a sweet love letter, buy you gave it right back, said I like her better**_

 _ **That's when my whole world came crashing down**_

 _ **And she's walking around like the girl of your dreams with her Angelina lips, double zero jeans**_

 _ **Can't believe I didn't see this coming round**_

 _ **I gave you my heart and a sweet love letter, buy you gave it right back, said I like her better**_

 _ **That's when my whole world came crashing down**_

 _ **She's just so beautiful, I'm just an average girl**_

Eventually, Chloe headed into the apartment.

"Hello?" Aubrey called from the kitchen, coming out of the kitchen, "What are you doing home? What happened? You're soaked. What happened?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey and tears welled up in her eyes and she just walked into Aubrey's arms, tears running down her face.

"Ok," Aubrey said, rubbing her back, ignoring the fact that Chloe was literally dripping on her, "It's ok. Come here."

Aubrey took her to the couch, holding Chloe as she sobbed. Eventually, Chloe cried herself to sleep, Aubrey running her fingers through the ginger's wet hair.

She decided to do something that she never imagined she would—she texted Beca and asked her to come over. The brunette was confused but said she would be right over when Aubrey said Chloe needed her. Aubrey told her to just come in when she got there because she didn't want to disrupt the sleeping girl on her lap.

Beca arrived about twenty minutes later and quietly let herself into the apartment.

"What happened?" she whispered, sitting down on the couch next to Aubrey, "Why is she soaked? Was she out in this weather?"

"I don't know exactly what happened," Aubrey said with a sigh, "She walked to breakfast and came home from her breakfast with Tom like this."

"I wonder what happened," Beca said, seeing how red and swollen Chloe's normally bright eyes were.

The two just sat in silence for a while until Chloe woke up.

"Hey Chlo," Aubrey said, rubbing her friend's back, "How are you feeling?"

Chloe just buried her face in Aubrey's lap.

"What happened Chlo?" Beca asked, looking at her friend, hating seeing her like this.

"Beca?" Chloe said, looking at the brunette, moving to hug her.

Beca was a little overwhelmed as the ginger flew at her, but she just wrapped her arms around the her. Once Chloe calmed down a little bit, Beca puller her away a little.

"What happened Chloe?" Beca asked as Aubrey handed her a box of tissues.

"Tom," Chloe said, tears welling up again, "He, he broke up with me and…and… he has another girlfriend."

Chloe broke down again after that both Aubrey and Beca helping to comfort her. Beca was pissed as was Aubrey, but they both knew it was more important to comfort Chloe at this point in time.

"It's alright Chloe," Aubrey said, rubbing her back as Chloe leaned into her shoulder, "It's gonna be ok."

"Yeah," Beca said, rubbing her back, "You deserve someone better than that."

The rest of the night was a challenge as Chloe continued to have breakdown after breakdown. Beca convinced Chloe to change out of her at this point damp clothes. Aubrey made some dinner around 6, but Chloe wouldn't touch it.

Eventually, Chloe said she was going to bed. They let her go, but when her sobs filled the apartment, Aubrey went into the room to comfort her.

After another hour of tears, Aubrey came out looking worn down and exhausted.

"Is she asleep?" Beca asked as the blonde came out.

"You stayed?" Aubrey asked, looking at the little alt girl, "And yeah, she finally cried herself to sleep."

"Good," Beca said with a sigh, "Of course I stayed. I actually do care about Chloe and I've never seen her like this."

"Neither have I," Aubrey said glancing at the bedroom, "This is really bad. She started dating Tom our sophomore year, and since the beginning of this year, she has talked about marrying him. I want to kill him for doing this to her."

Beca nodded in agreement as Aubrey sat down on the couch next to her.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Aubrey asked, looking at the little brunette, "She's a mess and I know she would like it if you were here."

"Are you sure?" Beca said, looking at Aubrey suspiciously.

"Yeah," Aubrey said, nodding, "As much as you make me nuts, Chloe really likes you and she's the one who needs you."

"Thanks," Beca said, smiling at Aubrey. The two of them sat on the couch for a while watching a movie.

Eventually, Aubrey headed to bed after helping Beca pull out the hide-a-bed .

* * *

 **What did you all think? I have more chapters if you guys want to read them. Just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I have been so so lazy about updating everything. I have been on spring break for the past two weeks and have been doing some writing, but not as much as I thought I would. Anyways, I go back to school Sunday night so I should be updating more as long as this term isn't too bad. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Around two am, Beca woke up when a light snapped on in the kitchen. She got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Chlo?" Beca said, rubbing her eyes as she looked at her friend.

"You're still here?" Chloe said, looking at Beca through her red, swollen eyes.

"Of course," Beca said, smiling at her friend, "You good?"

Chloe shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Come here," Beca said, wrapping her arms around her friend and holding her close.

Chloe started crying into Beca's shoulder.

"Let's go sit in the living room," Beca said, guiding Chloe to her bed, hoping the older woman would fall asleep.

Chloe just cried into her shoulder for a while, eventually the sobs breaking off as Chloe fell asleep. Beca moved her to a better position for sleeping before laying down next to her. As much as she hated being close to people, Beca knew she would wake Chloe up if she moved. Beca sighed and laid down next to Chloe.

She fell asleep and stayed that way until the red head started to stir again at four the next morning. Chloe woke up and looked around.

"Hey Chlo," Beca said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "How are you feeling?"

Chloe shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself again as more tears filled her eyes.

"Come here," Beca said, pulling the older girl closer to her, "It'd going to be alright. I promise. He clearly wasn't right for you. You'll get through this."

Chloe just sobbed into Beca's shoulder until she fell asleep again.

Beca fell asleep again until Chloe woke up yet again at six thirty. She was in tears and Beca tried to comfort her, Aubrey coming down a few minutes later, giving them a questioning look. Beca shook her head and Aubrey headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. Chloe fell back to sleep and Beca joined Aubrey in the kitchen. When she walked in, the older girl handed her a large mug full of coffee.

"What time did she come down here?" Aubrey asked, looking at her as they sat down at the table.

"Around two," Beca said, "She fell back to sleep for a while woke up at four, went back to sleep, then woke up half an hour ago."

Aubrey nodded, taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Are we having practice today?" Beca asked through a yawn.

"That's what your worried about Beca?" Aubrey said, spite in her voice, "Chloe is a mess and all you can think about is if it's going to get you out of working hard?"

"No," Beca said, shaking her head, "I was just going to say that if we are, I can run practice today if you want to stay here with Chloe. I promise we will work hard on the set list you planned. I'll tell the other girls you two got food poisoning or something and couldn't come."

"That's really nice," Aubrey said, giving Beca a suspicious look, "But how do I know this isn't just some plot to let you change the set list."

"Fine," Beca said, "Leave Chloe here alone and you can run practice."

"Fine," Aubrey said, knowing Beca was right, "But will you come back after practice and film the last run of the dance today please?"

"Sure," Beca said, nodding, "I'm going to get going because we start in half an hour and I need to go back to my dorm and get all my stuff."

"Alright," Aubrey said, nodding, "Thanks for staying last night I know it meant a lot to Chloe."

"It's not a big deal," Beca said, shaking her head, "Chloe's been there for me plenty of times."

Aubrey nodded, "See you later."

"Bye," Beca said, "I'll keep my phone on during practice. If you need anything, just text or call me."

"Will do," Aubrey said as Beca left their apartment.

As she walked across campus, Beca yawned, knowing she looked like a hot mess because she hadn't taken off her makeup or brushed her hair.

When she got back to her dorm, Kimmy Jin was thankfully gone. Beca quickly changed, wrangling her hair into a ponytail and fixing her makeup as best as she could before she headed to rehearsal. She was the first one there and got everything all set up for when the other girls arrived. The girls slowly trickled in and soon everyone was there.

"Where are Chloe and Aubrey?" Stacie asked as Beca got up to lead the group, "And why do you look like death?"

"Chloe and Aubrey are sick," Beca said, deciding that lie was believable enough, "And I was up late working at the station."

"They're too sick to come to practice?" Fat Amy asked, as the rest of the girls looked shocked, "Aubrey made Jessica and Stacie come watch practice when they had 103 fevers."

"They have food poisoning," Beca said, hoping the girls would drop it, "Chloe texted me this morning and said it was so bad they couldn't leave the bathroom. I'm going over there later to bring them some soup. They'll be fine. Now, lets get to work so Aubrey doesn't kill me."

They worked though practice for three hours, Beca's phone going off a few times, mostly messages from Jesse, but two from Aubrey asking if she could please pick up some ice cream and tissues, and another asking if she could kill Tom because Chloe was still inconsolable. Beca shook her head before responding.

"Who is it Shawshank?" Fat Amy asked the brunette on their break as Beca checked her phone again.

"It's just Chloe asking me to bring a few other things," Beca lied, "Back to work."

Once they were done for the day and Beca had filmed the dance three times for Aubrey, she headed to the store before going back to Chloe and Aubrey's. She walked in quietly, finding only Aubrey on the couch.

"She's taking a nap," Aubrey explained to Beca's confused look, "She fell asleep about twenty minutes ago."

"Have you gotten her to eat anything?" Beca asked as she took the ice cream into the kitchen and put it in the freezer.

"No," Aubrey said with a sigh, "I haven't even gotten her to drink anything and with all that crying, I know she's probably going to dehydrate even faster."

"She'll come around," Beca said, "I know she will."

Aubrey nodded, knowing the younger girl was right, "Well, you're probably starving after Bellas practice. Want some soup?"

"Sure," Beca said, "Thanks."

The two ate a quiet lunch together before going into the living room area to watch the Bella's performances.

"What the hell is Stacie doing?" Aubrey asked, watching the tall brunette be completely off.

"I'm pretty sure she was hungover," Beca said, "And no, I didn't make her do the hangover workout."

The "hangover workout" was a workout that Aubrey designed as punishment for anyone who dared to show up to rehearsal with a hangover. It involved twenty laps, one hundred sit ups, one hundred pushups, and an hour of jump roping. It usually made whoever had the hangover puke in which case, they had to do an extra 50 squats.

Beca had never had to do it because she never drank more than one glass, but she had seen many girls, including Chloe, have to do it. Chloe had ended up in Beca's dorm for the rest of the day after one particularly bad hangover with a hangover workout, sleeping for the better part of the afternoon after she threw up six times.

"What?" Aubrey asked, anger coming through in her voice, "You didn't make her do the hangover workout?! I told you to run practice just like I would."

"No," Beca said, "I told you I would not change the set list and that I would make the girls work hard. I didn't want to deal with a puking Stacie this morning. In case you forgot, I was up half the night with Chloe."

"Whatever," Aubrey said, "I'll be back tomorrow and whip her into shape."

They worked on their homework after that for a little while until Chloe came into the living room again.

"Hey Chlo," Beca said, smiling at her, "How are you feeling?"

Chloe just shrugged, going and sitting next to Aubrey on the couch, putting her head on the blonde's lap.

"How about a shower?" Aubrey asked, running her hands through Chloe's tangled hair, "It might make you feel better."

Chloe nodded, getting up and going into the bathroom, starting a shower.

"She looks awful," Beca said once she knew Chloe was in the shower.

"I know," Aubrey said, "I don't know what to do. I've never seen her like this before."

"I don't even know what to do," Beca said, sighing as she sunk deeper into the couch.

"I know," Aubrey said, nodding, "You also look like hell. Why don't you go back to your dorm for a while and get some rest."

"I'll be fine," Beca said, fighting off a yawn, "Besides, I want to be here for Chloe."

"Alright," Aubrey said, shaking her head.

Beca pulled out her laptop and headphones, starting working on some new mixes for the radio. Chloe came out of the bathroom a half hour later looking just as awful as when she went in.

"Come here," Aubrey said, seeing Chloe standing in the doorway.

Chloe shuffled over to the couch and plopped herself between Aubrey and Beca. Beca pulled off her headphones as Chloe sat down, quickly saving her progress before closing her laptop.

"Can I get you anything Chlo?" Aubrey asked, rubbing her back as Chloe put her head in Beca's lap. Chloe shook her head as Beca ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"Come on Chloe," Beca said gently, "You need to eat or at least drink something. I brought your favorite ice cream or we can make you some hot tea."

"Tea," Chloe said quietly, and Aubrey just about jumped up just in case Chloe changed her mind.

Beca continued to play with Chloe's hair gently, her hand brushing her forehead. It was then that she felt the warmth coming off of Chloe.

"Chlo," Beca said, "Are you feeling ok? You feel a little warm."

Chloe shrugged, sniffling a little.

"Here is your tea," Aubrey said, coming into the room as Chloe sat up.

"Do you guys have a thermometer?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Aubrey said, "Why? Are you feeling sick?"

"Not for me," Beca said, "She feels warm."

Aubrey put her hand on Chloe's forehead, sighing as she went to get the thermometer and a bottle of Tylenol. She stuck it in Chloe's ear and when it beeped, she let out another sigh.

"100.6," Aubrey said, popping open the Tylenol, "Here you go Chloe. Is anything else bothering you?"

"Not really," Chloe croaked out, voice raw from all the crying.

"Drink your tea," Aubrey said, rubbing Chloe's back, "Do you want some dinner Beca? I'm making alfredo."

"Sure," Beca said, "Chloe, you love alfredo. Want some?"

Chloe shrugged, sipping her tea. Aubrey headed into the kitchen to make dinner.

"I'm gonna go help Aubrey in the kitchen," Beca said, getting up off the couch, "You gonna be ok here?"

Chloe nodded, just staring at the TV. Beca went into the kitchen, looking at Aubrey who was busy at the stove.

"Need any help?" Beca asked.

"I'm good," Aubrey said, "But I'm worried about Chlo."

"I know," Beca said, "I hope that fever's not the start of the flu that's been going around."

"I'm hoping this will get her to eat," Aubrey said, "She loves this dish and will usually eat it no matter what."

Beca nodded, sitting down in a chair, resting her head on her arm.

"Seriously Beca," Aubrey said, looking over at the younger girl, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Beca said, "I'm just tired from being up last night and the night before I had the graveyard at the station."

Aubrey nodded suspiciously, not sure if she believed the other girl, but not having time to question her now. She finished cooking dinner and dished it onto three plates.

Beca grabbed her plate and Chloe's as Aubrey grabbed her own plate and two glasses of water, bringing them to living room where Chloe was still sitting on the couch.

"Here you go Chlo," Beca said, handing her the plate.

Chloe took it and grabbed the fork, twirling it around a little, taking a small bite. Aubrey dug into her, but Beca just kinda picked at hers. Aubrey eyed the younger girl, knowing that she normally devoured anything that was put in front of her. Chloe ate some of her dinner, enough to satisfy Aubrey. Aubrey normally really liked alfredo, but she just wasn't enjoying it tonight.

After everyone finished, Aubrey took the plates, Chloe and Beca's still mostly full and hers only half empty, into the kitchen and cleaned up.

When she went back into the living room, Chloe was silently crying as Beca held her, rubbing her back. Aubrey sat down next to her, rubbing her back as Beca started running her fingers through her hair.

Eventually, the tears subsided, but Chloe looked beat.

"Come on Chlo," Beca said, "Let's get you into bed."

Chloe nodded a little, getting up and letting Beca guide her to her room.

When Aubrey came to check on them, she found both girls out cold. Well, cold might not be the best way to describe it. Chloe was still burning up and a quick hand on the brunette's head revealed the same.

Aubrey sighed, knowing it was going to be a long day with two sick girls. Aubrey went into her room, climbing into bed. She fell asleep quickly, hoping the next day wouldn't be too much torture.

* * *

 **So there it was. What did you all think? More to come soon hopefully.**


End file.
